The White Funeral
by Lord of Winterfell
Summary: Allison Argent gets the funeral she deserves.


**The White Funeral - Allison Argent gets the funeral she deserves **

The air is warm with the first kiss of spring's sunlight. It is by far the warmest day of the year as cars pull into the lot 50 yards or so away from the plot Allison Argent is to be lowered into. Despite the horrific events that had passed over the last couple weeks, today seems different. The fog of sorrow that clouded the minds and hearts of the citizens of Beacon Hills is gone. The comforting warmth of the sun cuts threw the cool breeze that fills the lungs of the attendants of the funeral. Scott McCall brings his entire pack, even Malia, Kira, and Liam who have little to no relation to Allison. Malia is present primarily for Stiles, however. She knew she would need to be there to hold him and comfort him in this dark time. Malia now felt, however, that she was wrong. As people walk over the bright green grass to the plot in the ground they began to smile. Their faces bright. Despite the bright spirits she remains close to Stiles. Stiles almost fainted when Malia informed him that despite only having sex twice, once spontaneously at Eichen House and once with a condom at Stiles', she had been impregnated. Stiles spent 2 days in his room on Google attempting to ascertain whether or not a werecoyote-baby was possible; only leaving the confines of his room, which is wallpapered with pictures and colored string, once Malia informed him that if a monster was growing inside of her stomach SHE was the one who should be worried, and she isn't, and that she refuses to do that thing he likes until he showers.

It had taken quite some time to organize this funeral as Allison had never voiced any specifications in the event of her passing. Chris Argent knew that this lack of verbal communication meant that Allison had to have written something. Chris had known for a long time that Allison felt very close to death. He knew she thought about it, dreamt about it; he knew because he had. When Chris had found Allison's journal his initial inclination was to burn it - it was personal, only she should know what was kept within those pages, and since she was gone there is nobody left to read it. Chris, however, noticed a laminated tab with the word "décès" written on it, the French word for death. Within the next 5 pages outlined Allison's funeral plans, her last words, everything she needed to say and everything that needed to be done. Some of these specifications being that her funeral be draped in white, it must be on a sunny day, all of her friends and family must attend, and they must - absolutely, without compromise - have fun. She wanted a day during which political and social squabbles were put aside so that people could be there for each other, so that for one day people could smile in Beacon Hills. And she succeeded.

As the guests stand and hear testimonies there is a silence over the group of 60 or so attendants. Scott tilts his eyes up from the ground to notice the reactions of those present. Chris Argent is at the podium. "Allison had made a point of telling me how she felt soon before her death. She told me she loved me, that she was proud of the Argent family and what we've become…" Scott knew less than half of the people present. Chris, Derek, his mom, all went to sit behind their nameplates at long rectangular tables covered in white sheet, with a single deep-red fresh rose at every table. Scott notices how random the seating is, most of the people he knows are sitting alone, except Sheriff Stilinski and his son, who were appropriately seated next to one another.

Everyone drinks and socializes as Scott gets up to look at Allison one more time before the casket is closed and lowered. As Scott steps forward the party silences. Derek and Chris, who sit together, look at each other. Derek smiles as if to say "you know how much he loved her." Chris's smile in return is unreadable, he's been suppressing emotions so long his fake-smile should be perfected, Derek thinks to himself, but he understands how hard this must be for him. Derek knows what it's like to lose everybody you care about, and to have some of them come back from the dead. Derek's eyes glaze over as he ponders his similarities to his once arch-enemy. Scott smiles as his tears hit Allison's cheeks. She looks so peaceful, so happy. Scott knows that where she is, if she is anywhere, it is better than where he is. And he knows she's proud of him. Proud of what they've done, and what he's continuing to do. Scott promises himself that every time he saves someone he will think of her, and how proud she would be.

A limousine pulls into the lot, its side facing the funeral. Three men step out and walk towards the funeral.

Stiles rises from his seat and hugs a surprised Malia from behind. "I know I freaked out at first, but you know, I'm me. I'm always freaking out at first." "You didn't freak out when we first-" Stiles covers his girlfriend's mouth with his hand and chuckles "Sssshhh, not here." Stiles replaced his hand with his lips. He squats next to Malia's chair and begin's rubbing her stomach. Obviously she had not yet begun to show, but he felt compelled. "We should tell my dad soon." "We will." Malia responded. "Today's just not the day, for either of you." Malia added. "Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" Stiles questioned as he continued to rub. "I don't know-" Malia stands up and pulls Stiles to his feet "-but if it's a girl, I know what we should name her." "Hehe- well… you know… ideally the father should have some say in that so-" "Allison." Stiles is baffled, for once in his life he is out of words. "Don't you want to teach little Allison Stilinski how to solve mysteries?" "Yes, I do." Stiles replied, kissing Malia with his two thumbs on her stomach.

The three men from the limousine are now in front of the guests at the funeral as they approach the podium. As they come into view of the attendants, guests unknown to the pack begin to whisper. At first Derek is unsure what they are saying. Scott looks up from Allison's dead body to see Gerard Argent on the podium.

"Sorry I'm late" he announces as he wipes black goo from his nose. "You'd think the traffic in Beacon Hills would be lower with its reducing population." He chuckles. Nobody laughs.

Derek, despite his weakened wolf-powers strains to listen to the whispers and hears a choppy "who - us" "us" "we" - he is not sure what they are saying but he is now sure they are speaking in unison.

"Mr. McCall, I am so glad you've taken the liberty of stepping to the front and center of the funeral, as you have the spotlight this afternoon. Your direct involvement in my niece's death must make you feel compelled to stand up and apologize to all of those present this fine afternoon." Gerard states. Scott is too shocked to be enraged at the accusation.

Now Derek can hear them clearly, not just because the chant has gotten louder but because the man sitting next to him began to chant. Chris Argent looks Derek Hale in the eyes and states "We hunt those who hunt us." Derek punches Chris as hard as he can in the face just as Stiles is taking his seat next to his father. "SCOTT!" Derek screams. Argent collapses to the ground, stumbles to his feet, and runs off. Scott stands tall in front of Gerard, who looked down on him and laughed a sickening yuck of a laugh. Scott is hit with a standard steal arrow through the side of his shoulder from the adjacent limousine. The True Alpha's eyes glow a red that could shatter a person's courage with a glance. His fangs seem sharper and more threatening than they've ever been. Scott flicks out his claws as he had taught Malia to do not too long ago and steps forward towards Gerard. Another arrow, this one laced with wolvesbane hits McCall's ribcage. Scott turns towards the limousine and shouts his Alpha roar that immediately turns every member in his pack. A third arrow, this one made of silver, drives itself into Scott's heart. The wolf hit the ground like a brick.

Mrs. McCall screams in a way that makes even Gerard shutter. Her scream trembles, portraying both great shock and great grief.

As soon as the third arrow pierces Scott all of the guests, who Derek is now positive are hunters, remove swords that were duct-taped underneath the tables and begin to behead the members of Scott's pack. Kira is first to go, too shocked to do anything she stares at Scott's collapsed body until her head leaves her neck. Derek runs to Scott and begins to drag him - it appears his wolf-powers have been drained completely and he is devastated by his own human weakness. As Derek pulls on Scott's body he is shot clean through the brain by Kate Argent who walks into the funeral behind Gerard at the podium surrounded by a pack of three Berserkers. Kate turns her back to the attendants and faces Scott's body. Scott's palm slams into the grass as he lifts himself. "The True Alpha arises, heheheh. Seems I've killed some of your pack, heheh." Gerard mocks. Stiles looks around to see his pregnant girlfriend's head nowhere to be found but her body sitting upright in her chair as he left her, Lydia's body slumped onto the table with a dagger sticking out of her spine, Liam's head on a plate, and everybody else he cares about dead. Stiles realizes that him and his father were not considered threats or priorities, being human.

Stiles unhinges his father's pistol from his belt before he can. Stiles jumps over the table, digging a fork into his palm in doing so, and holds it to Kate's head. "GERARD! GERARD STOP THIS! You've made your point. Scott has no pack, he's been weakened. You've made your point! Take me. I'm his best friend. Take me prisoner and he won't come after you. Scott! Go! Go to Deaton! GET OUT OF HERE!" Scott continues to hold the arrow in his heart. "PLEASE!" Stiles tears and his voice shakes. Gerard looks at Stiles questioningly "And why would I let him do that?" Stiles digs the gun into Kate's temple. "I swear on everything I am. I swear to God, if you do not let Scott go I WILL BLOW YOUR DAUGHTER'S FUCKING BRAINS OUT!" Scott now stands, bent over to grip the arrow in his chest, he turns to his best friend "Stiles, no." Scott chokes out the words, with a great deal of pain in his voice. Kate stares into Gerard's eyes looking for her father's concern. She does not find it. "A daughter for a friend, huh? Well that there is a supernatural. She's an animal just like the lot of you." Chris Argent walks in front of Gerard and puts his hand on Scott's shoulder "Peter Hale sends his regards." The wolvesbane laced dagger thrusts into Scott's heart. Black blood shoots out of the young wolf's mouth onto Chris's hands as he turns the blade, then kicks Scott McCall into the grave, onto Allison's casket.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Stiles screams as the gunshot goes off. Stiles is deafened by the shot as he looks towards the grave - his ears ringing. Stiles cannot see Scott's body slumped over, ungracefully contorted on top of his first-love's casket, but he cannot see much of anything. His eyes are open but his mind is crushed by grief, empty, as he stares forward with a blank glossy look. His body slumped over, no tears fall, he is numb. His father's head rolls in front of him, but he pays no mind. The Berserkers walk off, and the back of Stiles' head is hit with an arrow.


End file.
